


You're A Softie, Rick Sanchez

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Rick is lost in thought when looking at you.





	You're A Softie, Rick Sanchez

A night in was rare between Rick and you since Rick was the kind of man, who could only sit still if he was dealing with a hangover. Though this time, for some reason he didn’t even know himself, he had given in and decided that the two of you should just stay home on this particular evening.  

Rick watched you as you sat in the armchair, your favourite piece of furniture in your whole apartment, and read some boring crime novel. He disliked those sorts of things, finding it a bit too predictable and normcore but mostly because it made him think back to that one time where he carelessly told you who the killer was and had to sleep on the couch for a few days.

You were passionate about your books and that was the day he had found out. It was a long time ago by now but Rick still remembered it like yesterday, finding that a person who could tell him off was a person, he’d like to be with. Though you were feisty, you were so much more than that. When Rick looked at you the world stopped its orbit around the sun and only orbited around you; your smile, your eyes, your laugh and everything that you were. He could hide it the best he could but sometimes it came out during the most unusual moments, especially when you were doing something tediously normal, grocery shopping for example, or, like now, sitting in your living room with the soft buzz of the TV and the noise of you turning pages.

But the TV wasn’t getting any of Rick’s attention because he could not stop the sappiness taking over, a thing that sent an uncomfortable shiver up his spine. Why the hell was he getting emotional over you right now? Surely, his brain didn’t have to tell him that he cared about you? He knew he did! He knew that he was enjoying your company, your beauty, your kindness and that despite his arrogant attitude towards almost everything, he felt like he barely deserved you; you were warm and soft, everything that he was not.

Dared he even say that he lov- _liked_ the way you made him feel about himself? It was hard to admit but any word you said could make Rick hate himself a little less, a thing that no one had ever had the ability to do, and it was a goddamn relief for him to be around you.

Rick groaned silently, looking up at the ceiling briefly as was he screaming to the heavens. Thank God that this was going on inside his head. He couldn’t let you know, couldn’t let anyone know, because it would mean that the fucking reputation he had would crumble to pieces, and he’d end up getting seen as a softie and when one needed to steal Githaronium from other galaxies to make a weapon that could dissolve any body into water particles, one should not be seen as a sof-   

“What are you looking at?” You asked as you noticed him staring, sending him a soft grin that made him lose his train of thought.

“You, d-dummy,” he blurted out.

“Yeah, no shit” you rolled your eyes but laughed, closing your book and putting it in your lap, “What are you _thinking_ about then?”

“Well… You,” Rick smirked, shrugging, “And that you s-should put that book down and get over here. You’re boring ri-right now.”

You chuckled but put the book on the armrest, getting up to drop down into his arms. If Rick did not want to say the truth, you wouldn't force him. The twinkle in his eye was giving him away though, and by now you were quite certain that Rick did not even know how much he gave himself away, always trying to be the smart and tough, “We could watch a movie.”

“None of those shitty c-chick-flicks,” he replied, nose in your hair. The first month that you had been with Rick, you had gotten away with always choosing the movies when you finally spent some time together without going on wild adventures or dealing with weird experiments. Rick despised them but it was a way of getting to be close to you and Rick found that for once that was actually okay.

“Fine, we’ll watch Ball Fondlers then,” you grabbed the remote from the table, turning in his lap and poking at his chest, “As long as you shut up about the plot. I’ll kill you, Mr.”

“ _Thaaat’s_ my girl,” Rick said, and you leaned in for a kiss that was returned with the sweetness you knew he had in him.  


End file.
